History Best left Forgotten
by Lilyanatos
Summary: Alley's life changes when she's four and accused of murdering her parents. Then after about two year in the refugee she's let out into the cruel world and finds friends in the most unlikely the people. The Brooklyn Newsies. Back with a higher rating
1. Unhumble Beginings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies. However I would love to own Spot Conlon.

Summary: Alley's life changes the day she turns 4. What happens when she must live on her own, but first she has to get out of the refugee.

**Unhumble Beginning. **

When two people fall in love there are certain things that should happen, but sometimes those things don't happen, making it harder for the people who are in Love.

Ashley Mardock sat a the table with her family. She was 18 years old, old enough to be in love and definitely old enough to be married. She had long dark hair that a the moment was braided to the side draping over her shoulder. She looked very elegant. He parents had tried to keep her sheltered and bring her up as a proper young women. Her grandmother on the other hand enjoyed shattering the sheltered ness. This annoyed her parents, but they couldn't do much about it. Ashley always enjoyed her outings with her Grandmother. In fact it was on one of those outings that she had meet Mike Trinity. They were sixteen at the time. The feel in love and well that's that…not.

Mike wasn't rich but he was sweet and he treated her the way she wanted to be treated. He liked her for her personality not her money. Ashley was introduced to his family and he to hers but the both didn't have warm welcomes. It didn't matter to them though. Each time she went with her Grandmother they found a place to meet up. Of course her Grandmother was look out but that wasn't the case and a particular outing that Ashley took on her own. One that had almost gotten her grounded as was for sure to get her kicked out but she didn't really care. She was too happy to care really. She had just turned 18 about a month ago and on the night of her birthday she snuck out of the house. Well by and by she became pregnant with Mike's child. When she found out she went straight to her Grandmother who was happy but also apprehensive do to what Ashley's parents would think.

Ashley sat there at the table waiting for the right moment to tell her parents the news. She was scared out of her mind but her grandmother would stand beside her no matter what. Her grandmother gave her a nod and a smile. This was her cue. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Mother, Father, I have something to tell you…."

Meanwhile Mike Trinity paced back and forth down the street he had lived on most of his life. He'd just been kicked out of his house for getting the one he loved with all his heart pregnant. He's parents were furious because they didn't like the girl except for her money and they weren't married. Well at lest not yet that was. He didn't have the money but when he did they'd be married. It was alright with him to be kicked out though. He'd already looked for a place for them to live. He hoped against all hope that Ashley's parents would kick her out. He head up to her house and sat outside. It sound like her family was about to have dinner.

Twenty minuets later he could her yelling within. Another five minuets passed and Ashley and her grandmother emerged.

"Mother what are you doing?"

"I'm taking my granddaughter home with me!"

"You have no granddaughter."

"Yes I do!" She pushed the door shut.

"Come Ash let's go home." Mike walked up and took Ashley's hand mumbling "sorry."

"Well hello Mike."

"Hello Madame Mardock."

"How many times must I ask you? Please call me Tru." "Sorry Ma'am." They reached Tru's house and walked in.

Some months later Ashley gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She and Mike named their child after Ashley's grandmother. Tru Mardock was thrilled to have this little precious angel named after her.

Tru Alley Trinity was born on a dark cold night. Her mother and father were living separately at the time. Immediately after she was born her mother had to get ready for work. Tru looked after her great granddaughter for the first six months of her live. She loved this little girl. Alley was a sickly little girl those first six months too but always in the loving care of her great grandmother. Her great grandmother took to calling her Alley so as not to get confused. Alley's mom did the same it made it easier when they were all together.

**a/n: so this is the edited first chapter of the story. I thought i'd actually write a bit of the background of her parents first. i know it's kinda rushed or at least i think it is but i couldn't help it. I just wanted my readers to know kinda the very beginning. Well i must go i have to go to bed before i fall asleep at my computer. Goodnight everyone. byes. Peace!**


	2. First Three years

2

**First Three Years**

Alley and her mother met Johnny and his mother, Lisa, when the children were 6 months old. Mrs. Conlon and her husband lived two doors down form Alley and her mother. Because her parents weren't married they lived in separate apartments. They wanted to get married but Mike didn't have the money yet. Alley's mother had gone to work, but they still didn't have the money.

Every morning before Ashley went to work she'd drop off Alley with Mrs. Conlon who went to work later then her. Mr. Conlon had already left by that time. He didn't come home until late and most of the time he was drunk. When Lisa went to work she dropped the children off at Mrs. Elizabeth Gregory's house. She would watch the children until their parents came home from work. Mr. Gregory was Mike's supervisor at the factory where he worked. Mr. Gregory came home earlier to pay with the children. The Gregory's adored the two children and their parents. Mr. Gregory retired however when Alley and Johnny were three.

Alley and Johnny were the best of friends. When Johnny learned to crawl, Alley was close behind. And when Alley learned to walk Johnny was close behind. They said their first words on the same day only a few hours apart. They had that special link about the I guess you could say. However more often then not Lisa and Johnny were at Ashley's house because Lisa's husband was abusive. When it got really bad Johnny and Alley would go to Alley's great grandmother's house and stay there.

Alley and Johnny enjoyed chased each other and playing tag down the hall. One night when both their mother's were working late, Alley fell and skinned her knee. It took Johnny a second to realize what had happened. He came to a stop and then ran up to help her up. Alley was crying when her father walked into the complex. Mrs. Gregory was already putting a bandaid on her knee and cleaning it up.

"Mrs. Gregory. What happened!"

"Don't fret. She's okay Mike."

"Daddy we play and I fell. See" She triumphantly pointed to her knee.

Mike smiled at his daughter. Alley ran to him and he picked her up as Johnny held onto his pant leg. He laughed and bent down to pick him up too.

"Well now we know to be careful when we're running." Alley and Johnny nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Gregory."

"Not a problem. They're complete angels."

He put the two down and they ran off down the hall, Johnny chasing Alley again.

"Mike, Ken was up here again."

"You mean Ashley's stalker." he said in a whisper.

"Yes."

"Thanks for telling me." She nodded. "Kitten come on it's time to come home."

"I don't wanna."

"Come on. Johnny can come too." He turned to Mrs. Gregory, "You know the way those two play reminds me of how I used to play with my siblings."

Mrs. Gregory smiled. "You know sometimes Johnny chases her pretending he's a dog.. Its just adorable."

"Well," Mike laughed.

Alley and Johnny came to a stop in front of the two.

"Daddy I hungry."

"Alright, thanks again Mrs. Gregory."

"You're welcome. Their food is in they cabinet."

"Thanks, well come on you two."

They ran to the door and waited there for Mike to open it. He opened it and they ran in. Alley and Johnny chased each other in circles around the table.

"Johnny stop chasing my little Kitten," Mike said with a chuckle. "You know what mane suits you Johnny." The two stopped and listened. "Spot." They all laughed.

"Cause he chases me. And I'm a kitten." Alley said proudly.

"Yes my kitten."

From then on Johnny wouldn't go to Mike unless he called him Spot. That name would stick with him for a long time.

One day when the children were three Lisa got seriously ill. Ashley went to Lisa's every night to put Johnny to bed and check on Lisa. A few weeks later in the middle of the afternoon Lisa died. Mrs. Gregory found her and then took the children on a trip to the factory in which their father's worked. Mr. Gregory who was there on his last day of work because he retired after that, when to tell Johnny's father. Mrs. Gregory took the children home and called the morgue.

Two day later Lisa was buried in a tiny cemetery three blocks away from the factory, ten from their homes. Johnny's father came home drunk one night and hit Johnny leaving him alone in the house and he didn't come back. Shortly after that Johnny ran away. Mike and Ashley never saw him again, because two months later they would be dead.

This was the start of Alley's world falling apart before her eyes. She cried for weeks when Johnny didn't come back. She stopped realizing crying wasn't going to bring him back. He turned four a month later and a month after his was Alley's.


	3. Unhappy Birthday

3

_**Unhappy Birthday**_

A man was mentioned previously by Mike and Mrs. Gregory. This man was bad news for out little family. He would be their down fall. His name was Ken, and Ashley's parents had hired him to bring her back to them. He was authorized to use any mean necessary. Now he was married and was being paid of large sum to compensate him and his family. He had a five year old son at the time that he first met Ashley. Alley happened to be no more then a year old.

Ken met Ashley one day on her way to work. They stuck up a conversation but it never went further then that. Ken however followed Ashley to work and back trying to make her fall in love with him. Needless to say she never did. He had tried to take Alley to make Ashley see that he meant something, but Mrs. Gregory had stopped. The kids had started screaming so he bolted. After that Alley was scared to death of him. She cried and wouldn't stop until her father came to pick her up that night. He kept coming around. After Johnny ran away Mrs. Gregory kept Alley inside or Alley was with her great grandmother. Alley always had questions for her gram, least that's what she called her great grandmother, and Tru always loved having her around. This is where the family was when Alley turned four.

Alley was sitting in her great-grandmothers arms as her grandmother read her a story. Alley snuggled in close. This was the only thing she had asked for her birthday. She wanted to be with her great-grandmother and all she wanted was a story nothing more. Tru was delighted to have her great-granddaughter express interest in her story telling. She wrapped her arms around her Alley and continued on with her story. Before she noticed it Alley was asleep with a smile on her face. Tru turned to her granddaughter and Alley's father and smiled.

"She's going to make a man happy one of these days. You know she kind of reminds me of me," she let out a chuckle.

"Grandmother you flatter her."

"Well your daughter is very beautiful. What ever happened to that little boy she used to play with."

"I don't know."

"Ms. Tru, I think it's time for us to leave," Mike said as he looked at his watch and his daughter, "Thank you for letting us come over."

"Your welcome Mike." She handed Alley to her father. "Be safe." She walked them to the door. "Goodnight, I love you both and little Alley too." They left and headed back to Ashley's house.

They entered their complex and there was a surprise was waiting for them.

"KEN!" Alley's mother almost fainted.

"Hello, Ashley," he said coldly.

"Get OUT OF HERE NOW!" came Mike's voice.

"I will do no such thing. I came to wish Alley a happy 4th Birthday."

Mike walked in past him and opened the door to Ashley's home, and put Alley in her bed and closed the door. He walked back out to the living room where Ken and Ashley were talking now. He got in on the conversation. About a half an hour later Alley woke up and came out of her room and stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Ken.

"Mommy, Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie!"

"I woke up can one of you come back and tuck me in."

"Of course hunny."

"Night Mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. Daddy's coming." He dad walked up to her and she took his hand and they went into her room. She cuddled against him and fell asleep.

Three hours later there was an argument going on between the adults. Both of her parents ended up getting up and walking to the kitchen to clean cups at the same time. Ken took the opportunity to go into Alley's room. Alley had woken up and was pretending to be asleep. He came to her and started to take of her pants and underwear and then her shirt. She felt him kiss her stomach. At this she screamed but his hand traveled to her mouth to silence her. He also brought out a dagger. She started to cry, but was powerless to do anything. Each time she struggled against him and tried to scream he cut her with it. This wasn't the first time he touched her inappropriately, he'd done that in front of Johnny when he tried to take her that one day, but this was the first time he had ever used a dagger against her or even had her alone. She'd preferred to possibly be hit then the pain she was feeling now. Finally she let out a scream and her parents heard her. She felt the dagger cut in deeper. He was now kissing her in an area that shouldn't be touched like that. He was licking her privates. She felt something enter her but didn't know what it was. She was crying and screaming and kicking but nothing was working.

Her parents came in minuets after she screamed. Her mother turned on the lights and screamed. He father stood astounded then realized his daughter was bleeding. Ken struck with the dagger one last time. This time under Alley's right eye. She screamed and blacked out for a second. Her father ran to her and picked her up.

"Shh Alley everything will be fine now." She could tell her father was crying. She felt something sharp penetrate deep into her skin and she let out a weak scream and with it came blood. The world turned black for her.

He father laid her on her bed and took out a knife that he had gotten form the kitchen and brought with him. Ashley had gone back to the kitchen to grab the butcher knife. Ken pulled out a gun and shot Mike through the heart and he fell dead. Ashley screamed but was ready to fight. In the end she ended up stabbing Ken and mortally wounding him before he killed her. He emptied the oil lamps and whatever else he could find to burn on their bodies. He picked Alley up and threw her across the room and she hit the wall hard. Luckily it didn't break her neck. Her body crumpled to the floor. He emptied the remainder of the oil on her and struck a match, setting the room ablaze and fell dead.

Ashley's neighbors called the fire department and cops but it was too late for the three adults. By some miracle Alley was still alive but barely. She woke up to find her parents dead and Ken not to far away from her in a puddle of blood. Something was stinging her eyes. She had oil in them and flames were coming ever closer to her. She screamed and passed out.

The fire was put out an hour later. The whole wing was ablaze before they were able to put it out entirely. Nothing was left or the room expect the charred bodies of the three dead adults. Alley had been taken away and blamed for the murders. Only their nearest neighbors tired to get the cops to think other wise. The one time it's good to have noisy neighbors, but alas the cops didn't believe them.

Alley woke up in the refugee three days later. A cop came in to tell her, her sentence, and that her parents were dead. She cried four days after that. She couldn't understand why she was there. Why they thought she did something bad. She didn't know why things had happened the way they did. She didn't understand and no one had the heart to even try to explain it to her. I know it sounds harsh to put a four year old in the refugee but the warden was greedy and he wanted the money that she would bring. She was put in a cell on her own with no light in it except for a candle.

In the mean time her great-grandmother had died of a heart attack after reading the news. Alley's grandparents blamed her for that as well, but of course that was because they didn't like their granddaughter in the first place. They hadn't even met the kid. Thank god her great-grandmother died knowing she was alive and that she couldn't have done it. She new her great granddaughter well enough to know. She could think rashionally unlike her son and daughter-in-law. However they only person to ever believe in her or her parents was dead. All that was left was sadness and pain


	4. Freedom or is it

4

_**Freedom or is it**_

Alley hated her tiny little dark cell. The only light day in and day out was a candle. She always blew it out, but the warden always relight it. She never said a word to him, actually she never spoke period. She got very little to eat and sometimes if the others made the warden mad or he was in his mood, she wouldn't get anything at all.

She knew that she wasn't the only one in the refugee. She could hear when others were brought in, but they always seemed to go to a place where they were with others. She was utterly alone with only her thoughts and nightmares to keep her company. She hardly slept and when she did she woke up screaming.

On her fifth birthday the warden didn't come to bring her food, instead a young boy brought it too her. She was glad to see another person, a kid. She never smiled at him though, but she did thank him with a nod. The boy left the refugee entirely a few weeks later, leaving Alley alone in isolation again.

She dreaded the warden. She held bruises from his beatings. She learned fast though. Obey him and you won't get hurt, but then again she only disobeyed him once and she still got hit. He always took his anger out on her. No one would care and he wouldn't get in trouble for it. The night she before she turned six he was angry and he beat her, more then usual. She went to sleep crying and bloody.

Alley woke up that morning dreading what the day would bring. She was going crazy. Alone in _her _own sorrow. No one cared for her and on top of that when the warden was in a mood she was the one he took it out on. She was always so scared when night came and she cried herself to sleep. She'd been at the refugee for two years now. She was six this morning and hoping for something good to happen. She wished she could be with the others that she always heard passing out side and going to other cells.

The warden came in and cuffed her. He pushed her out of the door and down to the carriage waiting for them. She almost fell. She was strong enough to walk on her own due to the fact that she hadn't eaten in weeks. She looked fragile, almost ready to break. She shivered as they got inside the carriage.

"It's you lucky day," the warden told her.

As the headed to the court. The carriage stopped and he lifted her out. They walked up to the judge. The courtroom was huge but it was empty for it was barely 6 and everyone was getting up to go to work. A solitary boy stood down the street watching the court house. He wasn't sure who the girl was but it was his duty to inform the Newsies when someone got out of the refugee. It looked like it might be the girl today, unless she was being taken in but it didn't look like it.

"Miss Trinity, It is my duty to inform you that you are free to go. On the conditions that you find work and don't break anymore laws as of today. Warden uncuff her."

The warden bent down and uncuffed her. "You may leave Miss Trinity."

Alley practically ran out of the court house. She looked up tasting freedom again. The boy watched as she ran past him. He headed off to the Newsies square and the Manhattan side of the Brooklyn Bridge to tell the others.

People walked passed Alley quickly, and either gave her glares or cut her a wide path once they realized who she was. She couldn't understand why though. They all wondered what she was doing out in society again. She looked wretched which was why some moved away from her so quickly. She walked the streets of Manhattan her head down until she reached the Brooklyn bridge. _Home sweet home,_ she thought. She ran across the bridge all the while looking down at the water. She finally reached the other side and wandered the streets looking for her home.

She was traveling down a street when she met an old neighbor of hers. They stopped in their tracks.

" OH my goodness. Alley is that you. I thought they locked you up."

"Mrs. Gregory!"

Mrs. Gregory came up to her and hugged her. "We were all so worried that night. You won't find your home child. It's gone they tore down the building. It set half our wing a flame."

"oh I'm sorry. It's all my fault that happened. I'm sorry you lost your home."

"OH my child don't worry about it. Things we can replace human life we can not"

Alley truly smiled for the first time since she was four. She loved Mrs. Gregory. She was the first and only person she meet on the streets of Brooklyn that day that believed she didn't do what she was accused of. When she learned Mr. Gregory had died she told her how sorry she was. They hugged each other one last time for that night Mrs. Gregory would die peacefully in her sleep. They headed off in separate directions. Alley's stomach was telling her she was hungry and she couldn't go much longer without eating. Mrs. Gregory had given her a few dollars so she decided to go find a place to eat.

She walked into restaurant after restaurant with no luck. They all turned her away because of how she looked. No one would serve her. What was going on? Why would no one help her, and was this how it was gonna be forever. Everyone looking at her as if she was something disgusting and unhuman.

It was getting late and she headed to an alley. She sat down in an alley and began to cry. How was she gonna make it through this. If no one was going to even look at her how was she going to get work. She was more determined then that. She wasn't going to let this stop her. A little black kitten had wandered into the alley and rubbed up against her. Alley had always loved cats so she picked this little thing up. "There, there little kitten nothings gonna hurt you. Not while you're with me." She laid the cat down and fell asleep with her arm around it. It too fell asleep. Little did Alley know she was about to see the one person who had always cared for her but left before all the bad things had happened.

**A/n: the sweet teast of freedom. well kinda. hope you enjoyed. I'm trying hard to make it like she's little but it's kinda hard if any of you know what i mean. I'm not that young anymore...lol. I wish but then i wouldn't be writing this if i was that young now would I...lol**


	5. An Old Friend

5

_**An old friend**_

Spot had just finished selling his papes for the night. He caught up with Page who had just gotten back form giving out one last message to the other Newsies. It was dark and they were headed back to the hangout. There was no lodging house in Brooklyn so they slept in whatever alley or back street they felt like. They were usually near the docks. This night however they were all on their own because their leader was staying at a house of another Newsie who had family. Info had informed them earlier in the day so they were going to catch up with the rest of their group. Page had been running around New York giving and receiving messages form other groups of Newsies.

"Hey Page, How was you run around New York today."

"Same as usual Spot."

They walked a few more steps and came upon the alley that Alley was sleeping in. Spot stopped dead in his tracks and looked in the alley seeing something lying in the middle.

"Page come check this out." Page walked back towards him.

"What is it Spot."

"Look." Spot pointed to the curled up Alley.

They both walked into the alley cautiously. They finally came close enough to see a small girl with her arm wrapped around a kitten. The kitten looked up at the boys and jumped and ran waking Alley. She looked up and screamed going further into the alley.

"Wait don't be afraid. We ain't gonna hurt you," came Pages voice. Alley just looked at him petrified.

"He's right we ain't gonna….Alley?"

"Spot you know this girl." Page looked at his younger counterpart.

"Yes, yes I do." He walked up to Alley his hand outstretched. "Come on Al' don't you remember me?"

Alley looked up at Spot still scared until he came closer to her.

"Johnny? Spot it's you."

She ran to him burying her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her shivering body automatically.

"Where do you know her form Spot. Is this the goil you talk about all the time. She used you real name." He looked curiously at he younger counterpart.

"Yes! Yes this is her. She's out!" He hugged her tightly and she mad no protest to it but she shivered under his arms.

Spot pushed Alley back to get a good look at her and his smile of surprise vanished as he looked at her eyes.

"What did they do to you in there Alley?"

Alley just cried. He took her hand and asked Page to walk behind her. They didn't get to far before she fell and passed out. Page picked her up without thinking and carried her until they got to their group.

"Page, Spot what took you two so long." Two boys no older then 6 looked at the two as they came up to them.

"Page what ya carrying." A boy about 9 asked as they got closer to look at.

"Hey Shadow, Dust, Stitch."

"Hey guys. It's a girl Spot and I found her in an alley. She's hurt I think or something. We gotta find her some food. It looks like she hasn't eaten in days."

Stitch got up and went for his things. "I've got bread. Will that do."

"Yes it will do fine."

Page put Alley down and they all sat down around her. Spot picked up her hand and began to stroke it. Alley began to stir. She opened her eyes and took a look at the people around her. She sat up with the help of Spot. It'd been awhile since she had felt his comforting hand. She saw the others and shivered but she didn't have the strength to run away or scream; however she knew she was safe. Last time she remember Spot helping her she had fallen while they where playing tag when they were two and he helped her up. Page handed her a piece of bread and she ate it.

"Thank you." She said in a rather sweet and weak voice.

"Not a problem." the boys echoed.

"I'm Shadow, This is my twin Dust."

"I'm Stitch."

"And I'm Page."

"Nice too meet you all, but why are you helping me. I thought you would have run by now. That's what everyone else has been doing."

" because you need help. And an alley is no place for a girl to be alone especially here in Brooklyn." came Pages voice. "Spot's told us all about you. Well kinda everything. And we don't believe what the papes said you did. I had to sell them you know. It was a good headline amongst all the dullness and improvin' the truth we had to do."

"Oh, you sell papes?"

"Yes we are all Newsies."

"Newsies?" She looked curiously at them.

"Yes it's what our job is called."

"oh."

"You can stay with us. You can work with us too. No worries, no one really cares about us anyways."

All was decided on before Alley passed out again. As she slept the boy discussed bringing her up to their leader.

"what do you think Demon will think or her."

"I don't know Spot. It's hard to tell. I'll go tell him in the morning thou. It's getting late."

They all fell asleep. They'd wake up the next morning refreshed and ready to stand up against what life threw at them. That was all except Alley. She wasn't sure if she would be able to get up in the morning as she stared at the sky the boys around her asleep. She was glad they had decided to help her. She was glad that for at least tonight she wasn't alone. She soon was overcome with darkness and a dream she didn't want to have. The nightmare that was her life now.

**a/n: taking me awhile to update sorry about that. i have some editing to do as well. but yea. it's coming together. i hope you are enjoying it. Well i think i'm off to write more and or go to sleep don't know which. please review**.


	6. Leader of Brooklyn

6

_**Leader of Brooklyn**_

Page woke early the next morning, got up and headed out to find Demon. He was sure Alley wasn't gonna start sellin' until Spot let her. She didn't look like she could walk let alone shout to get the sellin' done. He hated that she thought that everyone should run from her. That wasn't any way to be. She didn't deserve to be treated that way. He'd only just meet her but he felt like her knew her. He felt rather protective of her as well. He only hoped they could change her thinking. Make her think that she was fine just the way she was even with the accusation of her killing her parents. That she was worth something. He was glad they were the ones to find her, because if they hadn't, well a gang would have and she would probably be dead if she even had, had the strength to fight them at all. He was debating on how he was going to tell Demon when he ran into Info.

"Hiya Info."

"Hey Page. Where you off too so early in the morning. I didn't think Demon had any messages to go out today. And I thought you delivered them all yesterday."

"Yay I did but Spot and I happened on something last night. Do you know where he is?"

"Demon's at the distrubution center sitting outside the gates waiting for the circulation bell to ring. It's probably rung already. You might be able to catch him though. What was it you and Spot found."

"A girl."

"A girl?"

"Yes you remember the girl in the papes about two years back."

"Yay the one that it said had killed her family."

"Well she's out of the refugee. I think the released her yesterday. Actually I'm pretty sure they did. I knew the were releasing someone but I didn't know it was her. Well we found her in an alley last night. She's in pretty bad shape if you ask me."

"well I'm not sure how Demon will take this. I mean it'll probably take a while to get her up and running and you know he hates it when people don't work. And I'm not sure he'll like the fact that it's her. Her reputation no matter how untrue preceeds her."

"Yay I know. But I must run if I have any chance of catching up with him." Page took off running towards the distrubition center. He reached the place just in time to see Demon leaving. "Demon!" A boy of about 13 with jet black hair and ocean blue eyes turned towards Page.

"Yes Page what is it. I don't have any messages as of yet today."

"Yay I know. But I need to tell you something'."

"Well lets get somewhere where we can talk." He looked around.

They headed down the road and slipped into an alley. Demon looked at the younger boy. "well what is it?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but it's kinda a question. You see Spot and I found a girl last night."

"A girl?" Page nodded. "And does this girl have a name."

"Yes, Alley Trinity. They let her out of the refugee yesterday."

"Trinity, the girl who was in the papes."

"Yes that one. Well I was wonderin' could she stay with us. Work with us. I'll take full responsibility over any trouble she causes and her care. You don't really have to do much of anything. Just say yes to letting her work with us. I can teach her everything I know, and more if you want me too."

"I'm not sure about this Page. If word gets around that we have a murderer in our mists it might make us look bad. I know she didn't do it but still her reputation isn't at all well good."

"Yes I know, but we have to help her. How many of us have killed someone. I mean please Demon. No one else will. You should have seen her last night. She could hardly walk and she hasn't eaten in days."

"Alright she can stay with us. But I'm still not sure about it. You get her into top shape. Healthy and sellin' papes then you bring her to me. Got that. Then I'll make my final decision on whether she will be accepted, but as for now she is in your charge. Don't let me down Page."

"I won't Demon. I promise. You'll see, she'll be brilliant."

"Just make sure she can fight. I don't want to have to save anybody. Got it."

"Yes Demon."

"Now run along and make sure Stitch and the others get up to sell this afternoon."

Page nodded his head and ran back to where his little group was still sleeping. Stitch had gotten up and was walking his normal circles before he sat down to think.

"Mornin' Stitch."

"Hey Page. How did it go? Can we keep her?"

" Yes but you make her sound like property or an animal. Well I think it went well, but you guys have to help me get her into top shape. We have to be proud to show her off to Demon. But we've got to make sure she's ready and that could take awhile." He looked down at Alley who was curled up in a ball. He noticed that she was crying. "How long has she been doing that?"

"Since I don't know. I got up and she was crying. I was gonna comfort her but well she wouldn't let me."

The two boys sat there staring at the younger ones. They would sleep all day if they let them. Around ten. Spot, Shadow , and Dust began to stir. Shadow was the first one awake and on his feet, then came Dust, then Spot.

"Good you boys are up. It's time you got you butts down to the distirubution center or you won't get papes to sell this aftertoon then I'll be in trouble. Stitch you know what to do."

"Come on boys let's go."

"But what about Alley" came Spots groggy voice.

"Don't worry 'bout her Spot. She's safe with me."

Spot looked at Page and nodded his head. He followed Stitch and the others to the distruibition center. Alley began to stir. Page was right by her side. She opened her eyes and screamed, then realized who she was seeing.

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't know where I was." tears began to fill her eyes.

"It's alright." Page sat down and collected her in his arms. "You'll be alright now."

Alley liked the feeling of his arms around her and she place her ear to his chest to hear his heart beat. She loved the sound and each person she new had a different rhythm. She buried her head in his chest and cried. She was so scared, and she didn't like feeling scared.

"Alley, are you hungry." He wasn't sure what to do. She'd be crying for five minuets now and she was shivering. He was thinking she might faint if she didn't get food into her system soon. She nodded her head and he brought out some bread. They both ate. She looked at him the entire time which was making him nervous.

"How did you get your name," she finally said.

"Oh I'm the messegner. I run around New York passing massages like pages did in the old days. My real name is Danny."

"Oh well then, nice to meet you. Thanks for saving me last night. I'm sorry I backed away from you. I just well. I'm not very trusting around guys...around people in general."

"But you went to Spot like it was nothing."

"Because I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew he could protect me. I've known him since I was small. We used to play together all the time. I've always called him Spot cause that's what my daddy called him," tears formed in her eyes again but she didn't let them fall.

"I see and you weren't sure about me."

"No I wasn't. Not until I felt you bend down to catch me before I hit the ground and all went black. I don't like the blackness it scares me." She shivered and a single tear ran down her check which he moved to wipe away.

"It's alright. No one is gonna hurt you know. Not while you have us. And definitely not with me on watch." He smiled at her and she smiled back before passing out form sheer exhaustion. Page caught her and held her thinking to himself. _This could take longer then I expect. What the hell did they do to her in that place. It was like she just couldn't keep herself stable. _He looked at the girl in his arms and marked the cut under her right eyes. _I wonder how she got that._ He continued looking her over. Her arms where brusied and of what he could see of her legs they were bursied too. He felt the erg to look elsewhere but pushed that from his mind. He got the feeling that she just wasn't comfortable around guys because of what the man from long ago had done to her. He found some truth in that article, but he refused, like so few people did, that she couldn't have down the deed. But he was small himself and it shocked him. Sure she could have wished for something to happen to the man that had hurt her but she would have never killed her parents. He could see that in her as she slept in his arms. At least he couldn't believe that she could. She…well she just wouldn't have done it. He remembered delivering a the paper to an older lady that looked almost exactly like her only older. He remember her falling onto the steps of her home after reading the headline. He remember the doctors coming at his call, but he never knew this persons name. That was until he read it in the papes that she had died. Tru Mardock, Ashley Mardock's grandmother and Alley's great-grandmother. He wonder if he would have the heart to tell her that he was the one the delivered her great-grandmothers death. He put his head down. He laid her down and sat there watching her sleep.


	7. Demon Meets Alley Beinning accepted

7

_**Being accepted/Demon Meets Alley**_

It was the beginning of November when Page thought Alley might be ready to meet Demon. He had taught her everything he knew. She was doing great too. Of all the guys she was the only one who could get all her papes sold and in record time too. He had taken her with him a few times when he was delivering messages. Info had met her a few times as well and fell absolutely in love with her. Stitch, Info, and Page taught her how to fight and how to pickpocket. She was better then them at pick pocketing too.

Alley enjoyed the guys. She loved them more then anything. She had found a perfect spot to sell and that's where she was when Page went to find Demon. She'd become closer to him, especially when Spot was off sellin' and didn't come home 'til late. She liked the protection she was getting. She walked down the street as bundled up as she could be. It started raining and she put her papers under her shirt in and effort to keep them dry. It was getting late and everyone was getting off of work. She was becoming known as an honest Newsie which in a sense was a good thing. She tried her best not to improve the truth unless she absolutely had too.

She sat down on the steps of an appartment complex. She was trying to stay dry. She knew she'd get sick if she stayed in the rain too long. She had two more papes to sell. It had been a slow day and she was certain she wasn't gonna get them sold. A man about 28 ran into the shelter closing his umbrella.

"Sir buy my last papes. Please?"

He looked down at the little girl and smiled. "Of course why not sweety."

She handed him the papes and took his money. She curtsyed. "Thank you very much sir." She ran off to find Page, Spot, Stitch, Shadow, and Dust. She slipped on the sidewalk. She skinned her knees but she didn't pay much attention to the stinging pain….

Page and Demon had found shelter as it started to rain. Page was hoping Alley had found some shelter as well.

"Well Page is she ready yet."

"Yes I've taught her all I know. And she's brilliant. She better then most of us, I think." A smile crossed his face. "I'm proud of her."

"Seems you've gotten quite attached to her Page."

"Yes I guess I have, but I think when you meet her you'll get the same."

"We shall see. Tomorrow bring her to me and I'll watch her for a few days. Don't tell her she won't be seeing you for those days alright. I want to see how she does without you."

Page's heart sank. He knew she wasn't going to like not being able to see them. He nodded to Demon. "Yes sir."

"If at all possible find her and bring her to me tonight okay."

"okay." Page ran off to find her and the others.

Demon turned to Info who was standing behind him. "Yes."

"Nothing sir. Just wondering what you are gonna do with Alley that's all."

"nothing bad and that I promise you. I just want to see if she's as brilliant as you guys keep telling me. Come on it's off to our place."

Everyone met in an abandoned storage unit by the docks. Alley was shivering under her wet clothes. The group was cuddled together for warmth as Demon walked in followed closely by Info. Page stood up grabbing Alley by the hand.

"Come on Alley. It's time for you to meet Demon, our leader." He took her through the crowd of boys up to Demon.

Demon put his hand up to stop all the noise then looked at Page. "This her."

"Yes."

He extended his hand to Alley who shock spit shock it. He nodded his approval.

"Hello sir." she said sweetly.

"Hello Alley. It's my turn to watch you. You wont' be seeing the boys for a few days."

Alley merely nodded her head. She wanted so badly for him to accept her that it didn't matter that she wouldn't see the boys for a few day. Page took that as his cue to leave.

Demon took her by the hand and led her out of the building and into another. It was still raining so they were using shelter.

"Okay this is how things are going to go. I'll be watching every move you make. I will also tell you what moves to make when I feel it is necessary. After three days I will decide if you will be allowed to stay with us or you will be out on you own. Do you understand what I say."

"Yes sir."

"Please call me Demon."

"Yes Demon." She shivered again. She was really cold so she sat down and hugged herself trying to keep warm.

"You'll be sleeping in here with Info tonight."

"understood."

With that he left her and Info alone. Info sat down next to her. He hugged her tightly to stop her from shivering. He got up and went to the corner to grab the only blanket that they had. He wrapped her in it.

"He's not a bad guy. He just doesn't like to have to do anymore work then he has too. If you stay on his good side you are as good as in." He crueled up at the door and fell asleep.

Alley stayed up just a little longer before the cold made her fall into a restless sleep…

Demon walked in bright and early the next morning. Alley woke as soon as the sun crossed her eyes. She rubbed them looking up to see that Info was gone and Demon was standing there.

"Good you wake with the sun. Come on it's time to start sellin'." He walked out expecting her to follow close behind him. She got up and practically ran to keep up with him. They reached the distribution center and sat outside waiting for the circulation bell to ring.

It finally ran about ten minuets later.

"120 papes." Demon took his papes and turned to Alley. "I want you to do 150. You got that." He walked down the steps and waited for her.

Alley walked up. "150 papes please." She grabbed the stack of papers and walked down the steps to join Demon.

They walked all over Brooklyn and Alley sold all of her papes before Demon had gotten to the hundred mark. It took him a few more minuets to sell the last 20. He turned to Alley a smile on his face.

"Page is right. You beat the best of us."

It went on like this for three days, and with each passing night Demon grew to love her. The kindness in her eyes and what she showed of it. Her smiles that never seemed to leave her if she was in a good mood or at least trying to be, and lastly her ability to be honest when she was sellin' her pace.

On the third night Alley joined the rest of the group. Demon had gone to think about whether or not she would be accepted. It didn't take him long though. He walked up to the little group and looked from Page to Alley.

Congrats Page. You did a good job teaching her." He turned to Alley. "Welcome to the ranks."

Alley hugged him. "Thank you." She turned to the smiles of her little group and the rest of the Newsies that were in the building at the time. Page hugged her.

"I'm proud of you."

They all went to bed extremely happy that night. Alley was one of them. She'd made it through probation. She slept soundly for the first time in a long time. The happiness wasn't to last though, but that's for another chapter.

**a/n: so somewhat a little edit in this part. i hope you enjoy what you read. R&R.**


	8. First Winter Blues

8

_**First Winter Blues**_

It was two weeks into December. They had been having trouble sellin' papes and at times even getting to the distribution center. Alley had come down with a cold, and Stitch had stopped going out to sell along with a few of the other boys. He was extremely sick he looked paler every day.

When the first snow fell that season. Alley had smiled at it. She hadn't seen snow since she was four. She had started to shiver and ran for shelter but had gotten into a little fight that Page had to get her out of. The had finally gotten back to the dock warehouse to see Stitch throwing up. Alley remember what her mom had done when she was sick so she found a cloth and wetted it and put it on Stitch's back. He had shuddered and passed out and they had put a blanket over him.

A week later Stitch wasn't the only one that was sick. Alley had gotten a mild cold but she worked through it. She had stayed in the warehouse only once because she didn't have a voice to scream to sell her papes. She watched Stitch get weaker everyday. She didn't like watching him in pain. One night she had cried herself to sleep after holding a bucket up to him so he could throw up in it. A week later they were in December. She had gotten worse but she was gonna let anyone know that. She sold her papes like everyone else. She almost didn't make it home one night though because she had gotten into a fight with one of the gang members and he had cut her before she got him off of her and ran. She passed out form the lose of blood but was soon found by Page who stopped the bleeding and brought her to the warehouse.

Demon was watching his Newsies drop like flies to colds. A few of them like Stitch had the flu. He didn't like to see them sick but they had to keep working or they weren't going to get food. He sighed as he watched Alley try to ease Stitch's pain. He knew that they'd lose him, but he wasn't going to tell Alley that. She was extremely close to the boys of her little group. Info walked up to him along with Dallas and Tex and Jet.

Jet coughed and the others looked at him.

"sorry."

"What you think boss." came Info's voice a bit rasehpy. He was losing his voice.

"Nothing much. Just how are we gonna get through this winter. It's gonna be a bad one."

He continued to watch Alley as she tried to help others. She was little but she was adapting to this way of life remarkably well. He was surprised she had remembered the things her mother did for her when she was sick. He let his mind wander to the time when he had, had his parents. They had died on a winter like this. His mind wandered to the time he got his command of the Brooklyn Newsies. It was a cold winters day and their leader had come down with penomoniea and had died, leaving him in charge. He was only 9 at the time. It had been a long battle to the top, but he had gained the respect of the others.

"Alley's so sweet. The streets really aren't a place for her. She deserves to have a real family Demon." He thoughts were interrupted by Tex.

"Yea Tex I know. But there isn't much we can do about that. She's not going anywhere with out the boys. We are her family."

The inner circle stood there watching the others. Page hadn't come back yet and Demon was getting worried. It was late. Page ran in shaking off snow.

"Sorry I'm so late. I had a bad run in with a few angered Newsies in Queens. Their leader is sick."

"Oh I see. Well I'm glad your back. Alley doesn't look to good." He was watching her and she was holding her stomach in effort to stop her from throwing up and coughing.

"OH. Yea I know she's sick but she refuses to not work. You've taught her well." He laughed sarcastically.

"Yea well she should stay in tomorrow and you know I don't say that often."

"she won't stay but I'll take her with me. She won't have to do much talking."

"That sounds like a plan Page. Now get over there. I think they've been waiting for you."

Page walked over to his little group and looked at Stitch who was sleeping soundly. Alley was helping another newsie. She seemed to be singing but what he didn't know. She got up form kneeling by that boy's side. She was making her way back to her group when she fainted. Another boy was close enough to catch her before hit the ground. He brought her over to Page.

"She's sick. She won't say it. But she is."

"I know Dane." He took her form him and held her as Spot ran to her.

"Is she okay." He looked horrified.

"She'll be fine she's just tired Spot." He looked reassuringly at Spot as he settled down to go to bed. Dane took his leave and Page sat down with Alley in his arms. She was shivering so he wrapped his blanket over her. This was going to be a long hard winter and in the end someone was gonna die. He pushed those thoughts away and laid Alley down. Tears were coming down her eyes so he figured she was having a bad dream. He laid down next to her and fell into a restless sleep.

Page woke up the next morning shivering. The inner circle was standing next to the door waiting for him. He walked up rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Page. None of us got much sleep until late last night."

"Demon." came Info's voice as he walked in. He looked bitterly cold.

"Yes Info." Demon turned to look at him.

"It's starting to snow again and there's no way we are getting to the distribution center today. We'll freeze before we make it there." He shivered as he brushed the remainder of snow off of him.

"That's not good we don't have enough food here to last today." He looked at his sleeping Newsies. Off and on he'd see one shiver or he'd hear another cough.

The inner circle stood looking around the warehouse. Page made his way back to his little group to check on food supply and they were extremely low. He walked back to the inner circle. Each group had the same problem. Food was scares this time of year anyway. Not being able to get to work today was really going to hurt them.

Alley began to stir. She started coughing and didn't stop. She got up and ran to an empty corner almost collapsing as she threw up. Her whole body shook as she threw up one more time. She went back to her spot not noticing the inner circle watching her and wrapped herself tightly in her blanket. She looked over at Stitch who was now coughing but he was still asleep. She laid back down and closed her eyes.

Page looked at the others. "It's going to be a long day."

"Hopefully by afternoon time distribution we can get there. If not we are going to be without food for awhile."

By midday all able-bodied Newsies were up and ready to go sell. It had gotten a bit warmer and had stopped snowing. Page had taken Alley with him to take messages to Harlem and Manhattan. He'd tried to make her stay but she wasn't going to have it. Demon looked around out the remainder of the Newsies that were sick or to weak to get up or talk. He took a deep breath and sighed and walked out of the warehouse and headed to the distribution center. It was cold but it didn't seem to bother him. He walked up got his papes and went off selling as did all the other Newsies. The thought of food in their stomachs kept them at it.

Alley had made her way back from Manhattan alone, to the warehouse with only one run in with a gang member that always seemed to be camping out waiting for her. She walked in the others were still out sellin' and most of the Newsies inside the warehouse were asleep or throwing up. She walked over to Stitch who seemed to be sleeping. She bent down next to him. She touched his head and he shivered opening his eyes to see her then closing them again. He looked so frail and pale it almost made Alley hurt. She tried to find something to warm him up more but all she could do was give up her blanket. She walked around helping out the others.

One by one the other Newsies began to arrive at the warehouse. Most were shaking and shivering as they found their blankets and covered themselves in them. Alley was back at Stitch's side. She was crying but no one seemed to notice. Page hadn't gotten back yet so she assumed he had gone to find Info or Demon to report like he always did. She saw Tex and Dallas walk in and go to their corner. She never saw those two apart even on the streets it was rare to see them apart. Jet walked in a short time later followed by Info. Page walked in with Spot, Shadow, and Dust, and they made their way to Alley and Stitch. Demon walked in last and looked around counting who he had there. He nodded in statisifaction. Everyone was home so he wouldn't have to go back out to hunt them down.

Page walked up to Alley who was cruled up in a ball crying silently.

"Alley what's wrong?"

Spot, Dust, and Shadow all grabbed their blankets and covered up. Not realizing that anything was different in their small little area. They all looked at Page and Alley wondering what was going on.

"It's Stitch." came Alley's voice in a whisper. "He's…he's dead." She began to whimper and curled up tighter crying.

"Oh Alley…" He didn't know what to say. He looked at the others a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" came Spot's voice full of concern he had moved closer to Alley but she wasn't letting him touch her to comfort her.

Page looked to Stitch and that was all he had to do to get the others to understand. They sat huddled in a little circle around him. Page got up and walked over to Demon his head hung low. The inner circle was gathering around Demon to report on those that were ill.

"Page what's wrong." came Demon's voice as they all stood in a circle at the door shivering.

"Stitch is dead." he sounded pained.

"I'm sorry Page."

Page shook his head. He looked over to Alley who was still curled in a ball rocking back and forth now.

"She was here. She saw him take his last breath." He turned away from his group. "Excuse me please Demon. Watch out for them for a little bit." He took his blanket which he had been carrying and wrapped himself in it and walked out the warehouse door into another warehouse and sat down to think. He ended up falling into a restless sleep.

Demon looked at the others. The began to talk and they moved to go pick Stitch up and move him to another location. With that done they settled down for bed. Alley stayed curled in a ball as the boys fell asleep around her. She shivered, she was thinking of Stitch looking at her one last time before he took his last breath and how cold his eyes looked after he had died. She had closed them so that the others wouldn't see them. She cried. She stayed that way the whole night. Demon would wake up off and on and look over in her direction to see if she had gone to sleep or had even moved and each time he shook his head before falling back to sleep.


	9. What Happens Next?

9

**What Happens next?**

It had been about a week since Stitch's death. Alley hadn't moved form her spot in the warehouse. She hadn't sold any papers and she hadn't had very much to eat on top of that. She sat curled in a ball rocking back and forth. She never once fell asleep. At the end of the week she passed out. Page and Spot had almost fainted when the saw her curled up on the ground eyes closed. Page realized she's passed out and wrapped a blanket around her, there wasn't much more he could do. It was still bitterly cold outside, but one by the one the Newsies that had been sick at the time of Stitch's death were getting better while other's were coming down with colds or worse.

Demon walked in talking to Info about one thing or another and looked around the warehouse.

" Damn it! I ain't goin' lookin' for them. He sighed referring to Tex and Dallas.

They came in shaking off a bit of snow. Tex had a black eye and Dallas had a busted lip. They both looked at Demon apologetically.

"Eh. Don't worry 'bout it. Youse alright?"

They both nodded. Page walked up to them followed shortly after by Jet. The Circle looked around the warehouse taking a head count. They nodded in satisfaction. Demon turned to Page.

"How's Alley?"

"Not doing to well, but she'll live."

He looked over in the direction of his group and sighed. He wished that Alley would listen to them and trust them when they told her that she did all she could for him. She hadn't even moved when they went to bury him. She cried for two days and the rest of the week she just sat there not speaking. Demon just nodded his head he knew what Page was thinking cause he was thinking it too.

"You know it's gonna take her awhile for that."

"Ya I know."

They watched her as Spot took her into his arms and wrapped both their blankets around them and he fell asleep holding her. The circle had been discussing the idea of not working the next day because of the weather. It was decided that only the older crowd would go out with one left behind to watch the younger ones, most of which were sick anyways.

That next morning what they had discussed was put into action. The older crowd walked out of the warehouse before most of the younger ones woke up. Info who had volunteered to stay was sitting at the door. Spot woke up and walked over to Info after laying Alley down gently. She was still shivering and she would probably sleep all day.

"Info are we sellin' today?" Spot looked at the older boy.

"No, you aren't sellin' today, but if the weather gets better we'll all sell tomorrow." He looked a Spot with a small smile. "How's Alley?"

"Not to good I think. She's sleeping so that's a good thing."

Info nodded and went to talk to another group of younger kids who were just waking up. Spot walked back to Shadow, Dust, and Alley. It was weird not to have Stitch around. They seemed to be getting used to it…Well that was all expect Alley. Alley began to stir but the went still again. The boys watched her in silence.

At about noon the older boys came running in covered in snow. They shook it off and most ran for their blankets to warm up. They went about moving things so that they could start a fire in the middle of the warehouse floor because it was so cold. Demon walked brushing off snow and letting a little into the warehouse. He looked up before closing the door and help it open long enough for Page to run in with Tex, Dallas, and Jet.

They all brushed the snow off of them and headed to their groups. Info got up and nodded to Demon and they went to a corner to talk.

"What is it Info?" Demon looked at the younger boy.

"Well Alley seems to be a bit sicker then she was when Sti…" he couldn't bring himself to say the rest of his name. "She's been coughing all day and she hasn't woken up."

"I see. Well just have to wait. She has a strong will I'm sure she'll be just fine."

The weeks turned into months. It was April and everyone had survived the winter save for Stitch. Alley was back out to sellin' and well again. She was pretty much back to her old self. She did cry every once in a while over Stitch, but even that was fading. She missed him but she had his memories and that was all she really needed. He'd never left them. He was still alive in all their memories. Things were pretty much getting back into the routine. In a few months she'd be seven and she was hoping that this birthday would bring some happiness……………


	10. A Promise to Protect

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Newsies and i Don't own Spot, Sarah, david, their mother and father, and Racetrack. I do however own the plot i own Alley, Demon, Page, Shadow, Dust Info and the rest of the inner circle and brooklyn newsies also the Manhattan leader Jackle. (No Jack in my story yet, he's coming i promise)**

10

**A Promise to protect/ Happy 7th Birthday Alley**

Alley was out sellin' in Manhattan cause she'd done all the sellin' she could in Brooklyn. She was granted permission to sell in Manhattan from the leader of the Manhattan Newsies. It was safer to leave her alone in 'hattan then it was in Brooklyn due to the gangs. She was almost finished sellin' when she meet up with a girl named Sarah and her mother.

"Ma'am would you like a pape?" The lady turned to look at her, her daughter came to her side.

"Of course." She handed the small girl the money for it. "You look hungry. Why don't you come home with us"

Alley looked at the woman and her daughter. "ummm, thank you."

The lady and her daughter smiled as Alley followed them to their house. When they got inside the apartment a young boy was at the table reading. Alley walked over to him to see what he was reading.

"Hello David," called his mother as she went to get dinner started. "Sarah clear off the table alright?"

"Yes mother"

"Hello Mother." David turned to the girl seated next to him. "hello"

"Hello, I'm Alley nice to meet you. Thank you very much." The last comment was to his mother.

"It's not a problem dear." she said turning form her work in the kitchen.

Sarah came and sat down and David put away what he was doing and the kids began talking about what kids talk about. David and Sarah asking Alley what she did and where she was from. When their father came home they started dinner and he asked Alley who she was and what she did.

"I'm a Newsie sir. Form Brooklyn, but the boys sent me here to sell today." She said respectfully.

He smiled at the child. In his mind he thought what all the guys and what most of the men thought that meet her. _She shouldn't be living on the streets she's to special for that._ He said nothing about it though. Alley smiled brightly at him as she cleared the table helping Sarah and her mom clean up.

"Thank you very much, but I must be going the boys will get worried if I don't get home soon." She curtsyed before she left the house closing the door behind her. David and Sarah talked in whispers before they were sent to bed. Their parents on the other hand discussed their thoughts on Alley realizing she's been in the papers years ago. Though after meeting her and even before they didn't believe she's do anything of that sort.

Meanwhile on the guys were gathered at the Brooklyn bridge. Both side where there which was very, very rare. Seeing as Brooklyn didn't like Mahattan on their side and Manhattan didn't like Brooklyn on there's. The only thing both groups agreed on was Alley and her safety.

"Is everyone here," rang Demon's voice from amongst the crowd of boys. Yes was the reply from both side.

"Alright then first things first. Alley needs a nickname."

"I think it should be Honesty." yelled a Newsie form the Manhattan side. A young one that went by the name of Racetrack.

"No I think it should be Truth." came another voice.

"No, It should be Alley Cat, or if we don't want to say it all Al-Cat." Everyone turned to Spot. Page smiled at him.

"Yea that's perfect Demon. Seein' as we found her one in and Alley is the name she gives and she favors that and we found her with a small black kitten.

The rest of Brooklyn nodded and it took a second more for the Manhattan Newsies to agree to it as well.

"Alright then Alley Cat it is. Page do tell her that. Okay next thing I want us all to make an Oath."

"An oath?" came a little five year olds voice.

An older newsie turned to him and explained to him what it meant. He would also explain the oath to him for it would be an oath that they'd all live and die by. One that they would take to the grave with them.

" I swear…"

The newsies echoed "I swear…"

"To always look after, protect, and listen to Alley. I promise by my life and death that I will let no harm, that I can stop, come to her. If she gets hurt I promise to track down the person or people who hurt her and deliver justice. If Alley tells me not too I will obey her. I will die for her if that is what must be done to keep her safe. I promise by my blood to not break this oath by any means and always keep it close to my heart. Tell anyone who comes in new the oath and make them take it. I promise to take this oath to my grave."

Demon ended the oath and the newsies follwed suit echoing after him. Each raised their right hand and placed it over their hearts signifying the end and that they had taken the oath.

"Alright it's time for dinner and they off to bed with us all."

The boys left the bridge and each returned home. Page went off to go collect Alley and wish her a happy birthday. They all had a surprise waiting for her back at the warehouse.

As they all finished the oath, Alley was walking around Manhattan. She had gone to Irving hall and ran into Medda.

"Oh I'm so sorry ma'am." She'd been humming and lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed the lady.

"It's alright young one. You have a beautiful voice. I mean if it's anything like your humming. Why don't you come with me inside it's getting cold out and I'm sure those you want to meet you will find you in here."

"how do you know?"

"because I know the newsies"

Alley smiled at the Lady kindly. The lady returned her smile.

"I'm Medda"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alley"

They walk inside. Alley heard the piano playing at not knowing the song began to make one up on her own and began singing it. When the piano stopped playing she stopped. Some people who worked back stage were standing in awe at the small girl. Medda taken by surprise.

"You sing like an angel. I must admit better then me."

Alley smiled at her. "I wouldn't know."

Medda was introduced onto stage and Alley watched her from back stage. She's liked Medda's voice it reminded her of her mother's. A tear came to her eyes but she quickly brushed it away. Her mother and even her great grandmother sang to her when she was sick and couldn't fall asleep. She'd found out her great grandmother had died after news was brought to her about Alley's mother and father. She had her head down when Medda came back stage again.

"Am I really that good." She looked at Alley with a smile. "Are you okay?" The smile returning to a look of concern.

"Yes, Your voice just reminded me of my mother. She died when I was little"

"Oh…" She hugged the girl close to her.

"I really must go. I should be back in Brooklyn by now and out leader doesn't like to go looking for us."

"Alright, be careful…"

Alley nodded and ran out. A few minuets later she ran into Page not too far from the bridge it's self. Page was glad to have found her because he didn't want her nor did Demon or the other to pass across the bridge by herself at night.

"Hello Page"

"Hello Alley Happy Birthday" he smiled at her handing her a small blade. "Hide this on you and always keep it on you."

"Thank you I thought everyone forgot." She took the dagger for what it was trembling. She didn't like 'em for one had almost killed her. She hid it strapping it to her ankle. She never intended on using it but it brought her comfort. She smiled at Page.

"Shall we Alley."

"Yes"

They walked hand in hand off towards Brooklyn. Alley as happy as she could be. The happiness didn't last for very long though. They ran into a gang that was waiting for them on the other side of the bridge. Page told Alley to run and she did but she hid hoping that the members of the gang that had run after her wouldn't find her.

"Jackson"

"Page. Go get the girl." He said turning to the other members of his gang.

"Lay off her Jackson." Page as calm as he could be.

The boys finally got to Alley and they brought her back to Jackson. She struggled to get away. When she was standing in front of Jackson they turned to holding Page back. They couldn't keep a hold of him though.

"One more move Page and I'll kill her," came Jackson's voice holding a dagger to Alley's throat. She stood still her body shaking against Jackson's. "She's so cute when she's scared." He laughed mockingly at her.

"Let her go!" He took another step forwards hoping that Jackson wouldn't keep his word.

Alley felt the blade cut into her skin not very deep but she felt the cold and the blood. She closed her eyes tight. Page was quick to action his dagger out. Jackson throw Alley to the side. They started to fight. The leader of Manhattan heard the commotion on the other side of the bridge he was out looking for one of his boys. He ran across the bridge. He nodded to Page and headed for the warehouse to gather reinforcements. As he barged in Demon stood.

"Jackle what's up?"

Catching his breath he said, "Page and Alley are in trouble!"

Demon nodded and the older group of newsies assembled in lightning speed. Info stayed behind to watch the other holding Spot, Dust, and Shadow back. They came up on the group with a surprise attack. The gang ran save for Jackson who was locked in battle with Page. Page made attack wounding Jackson who realized he was surrounded and he made a run for it.

"Alley, Alley is she okay?" Page looked with concern towards Demon who had Alley in his arms.

"She'll be fine Page, she's in shock the cut isn't deep and it's already bleed out all it will. Are you okay?"

Page nodded checking himself out. He knew he'd hurt like mad in the morning. He took Alley out of Demon's arms and held her tight to him. Demon led them back to the warehouse. When they got in the warehouse Page laid Alley in her spot and let the others attend to her. Spot almost passed out when he saw the too but he got himself together and wrapped Alley tightly. The little group fell asleep rather fast that night.

Page stood with the inner circle taking in a deep breath. Jet, Tex, Dallas, Demon, and Info looked at him in concern. Jackle had gone back to his side of the bridge when the fight was over with.

"Page what happened?"

"We were coming across the bridge and Jackson and his gang were waitin' for us."

Demon nodded at him.

"I told Alley to run but the boys he sent after her caught her. Jackson said he'd kill her if I made another move. I had a plan but I had to move to put it into action and as soon as I did he pressed the blade harder into her throat. I just showed the dagger I had in my hand and he threw her down and we started fighting. I don't remember what happened next I don't even know how you guys got there."

"That I could answer. Jackle came to tell us."

Page nodded glancing over at Alley. "I could have gotten her killed. I…"

"Page you couldn't help that. If you hadn't started fighting with Jackson, Jackson would have killed her or worse. She'll be fine you'll see the cut wasn't deep it won't do a thing to her. She may be sore in the morning like you. You did what you had too. Don't beat yourself up about it. Okay. You didn't break the Oath in anyway if that's what you are worried about."

Page nodded breathing a sigh of relief. Looking at the others he excused himself and went to lie down next to Alley and the others falling into a restless sleep.

"Bad luck seems to follow the poor girl on her birthday." Demon looked at the others.

"Happy Birthday Alley Cat" silently echoed through the warehouse. The boys set off to go to sleep Demon sleeping by the door. None of them sleep well that night though. They were all afraid of an attack against them, but it never came and as the sun rose they were all asleep soundly until the sun peaked in through the door waking Demon who in turn woke everyone else. As usual they all got up had a bit to eat and walked out to the distribution area and out sellin' Alley stayed with Page that day and he didn't let her out of his site.

**_a/n:_ Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had writers block for awhile on this story but i finally got this chapter out of my head. It's hard to think like a 7 year old when i'm about to graduate from highschool and it's hard to find time when i have work and i have to do the end of the year school work so that i do graduate. Well i hope you enjoy. Please R&R. More to come as soon as it can.**

**_Alley:_ She promises she'll get it done. but she's really busy**

**_author:_ Alley i have work come on talk to them later.**

**_Alley_: I've got to go i hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
